Drabbles d'enfance
by Kaneko Etsioay
Summary: Plongez vous dans la lecture de multiples histoires SasuNaru, et venez découvrir leurs bêtises faites à tout âge ! Un mini Naruto rebelle sur les bords et un petit Sasuke sur-protecteur seront au rendez-vous ! Drabble 5 "Pâques" : "D'abord, un œuf ça court pas !" ; "Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?".
1. La naissance

**_Hello !_**

* * *

**Personnages présents :** Sasuke, Naruto, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Minato, Kushina**_._**

**Couples présents :** SasuNaru ; Minato x Kushina ; Fugaku X Mikoto.

**Repérage chronologique de Sasuke et Naruto :** Bébé ; puis à 18 ans.

* * *

**Histoire (1) : La naissance**

Dans une salle d'hôpital, un 23 juillet au soir, une famille calme et sereine souriait :

- Fugaku, et si on le nommait Sasuke ?, murmura Mikoto.  
- Sasuke ? Pourquoi pas. Sasuke Uchiwa ça sonne bien.  
- Tu en dis quoi, Itachi ?, sourit Mikoto à son fils aîné, âgé de 3 ans.  
- Sasuke ! Où ? Oh !, s'excita le petit Itachi dans les bras de son père. Joli !, qu'il dit.

Les parents se regardèrent et sourirent, amusés par les mimiques d'Itachi. Le petit Sasuke, lui, regardait sa famille sereinement, de ses gros yeux noirs globuleux. Lorsqu'il vit la main d'Itachi se rapprochait de son visage, il fronça les sourcils, et de ses petites mains, il essaya de l'attraper. Itachi, de son coté, comprit que son frère s'amusait et faisait donc en sorte qu'il n'attrape pas sa main. Mais le jeu fut vite coupé par Fugaku qui remit Itachi en place dans ses bras.

- Bon, ma tendre, je laisse le sort de Sasuke entre tes mains : je retourne à la maison pour coucher Itachi, annonça t-il d'un sourire bienveillant envers son nouveau né.

- Oui je comprends. Ce coquin de Sasuke nous a tous réveillés rien que pour sa petite personne !, dit-elle amusé.

Sasuke, d'ailleurs, lui sourit tel un chenapan, comme s'il avait compris ce que venait de dire sa mère. Avant de partir, Fugaku embrassa sa femme, et frotta la petite main de Sasuke. Itachi, lui, fit un bisou baveux sur la joue de sa maman, et se contenta de toucher la joue de Sasuke avec un regard plein de malice.

- Bonne nuit, Mikoto.  
- A demain, Fugaku, lui sourit-elle, amusée du manque de tact qu'éprouvait son mari à chaque naissance.

Et la lumière de la salle s'éteignit.

_****KE*L*SN****_

Quelques mois plus tard, à l'hôpital, plus exactement un 10 Octobre.

- C'est pas vrai ... Je suis ... PAPA ! Kushina ma chérie, tu vas bien ? C'est bon ?  
- Oui tu es papa Minato. Maintenant, approche, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer, sourit-elle en bougeant son index.

Il s'approcha donc doucement vers sa tendre qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras. Kushina, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, lui pinça violemment le nez tout en lui chuchotant :

- N'hurle pas comme ça. Idiot ! Naruto est calme lorsqu'il dort, ce serait du gâchis de l'alarmer !  
- Aie, aie. Ok, ok. Je me tais, qu'il lui répond avec un regard suppliant.

La petite scène de ménage s'arrêta lorsque Naruto gazouilla un petit bruit avec sa bouche. Minato ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Oh qu'il est mignon ! Pour ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne ressembles pas à ta mère.

Il eut droit à une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Chut bon sang, lui réprima Kushina, et arrêtes de dire des âneries.

Il lui fit un regard semi-désolé et cela se finit par un bisou sur le front de sa tendre épouse.

- Allez, je vais m'acheter un petit truc à manger, je reviens.

Minato sortit donc de la pièce et marcha en direction du distributeur de sandwich. Une fois sa nourriture achetée, il se redirigea vers la salle où logeaient sa femme et son fils. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit un rire d'enfant plus que joyeux. En effet, sa femme faisait des gazouillis sur le ventre de Naruto qui en mourrait de rire.

- Tu as vu ça ? Notre enfant possède un sourire magnifique !, dit-elle entre deux gazouillis.  
- Je vois ça, oui, dit-il dans un sourire. Mais au faite, tricheuse, tu ne m'avais pas dit de le laisser dormir pour éviter qu'il chahute trop !  
- Et bien, vois-tu, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé pendant que je sommeillais un peu. Donc je ne suis pas une tricheuse, idiot.  
- Humph.  
- Allez viens. Je suis sûre qu'il adorerait que tu le prennes dans tes bras.

Pour seule réponse, Naruto, toujours en souriant, regarda son papa avec un merveilleux sourire et leva les bras vers son père comme pour lui dire « Porte-moi ! Papa ! ». Minato n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et porta son fils comme un trophée.

_****KE*L*SN****_

Parce que le vieillissement fait partie d'une étape indéniable de l'humanité, nous voici avec un Sasuke et Naruto majeurs -soit âgés de dix-huit ans- qui vivent toujours aussi bien leur vie. Bien sûr, même si leur taille et corpulence semi-similaire ont grandi, leurs taquineries toujours aussi puériles, elles, certainement pas. Mais dans un sens, disons que c'est là tout le charme d'un couple comme le leur !

- Cet idiot souriait déjà autant à sa naissance ?, s'exclama Sasuke, âgé de dix-huit ans.  
- Et bien, disons qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de charme, oui, sourit Kushina.  
- "Cet idiot" il t'emmerde ! Moi je n'étais pas un chieur de première à la naissance !, répliqua un Naruto vexé, âgé de dix-huit ans aussi.  
- J'approuve complètement ce que tu dis, pour une fois, dit sournoisement Itachi.

Ayant parfaitement entendu le "pour une fois", Naruto grogna pour la forme ; puis, il fit un tchek à Itachi avec un énorme sourire moqueur. Sasuke les tua du regard et dit sarcastiquement :

- Peut-être que j'étais un vrai chieur, mais j'étais énormément mignon au moins. Pas comme un certain gnome blond.

Naruto marcha les deux pieds dans le plat et répliqua de suite en grinçant des dents:

- Tu cherches la bagarre, abruti de péteux ?!  
- On fait un combat de langues quand tu veux, même si le gagnant est désigné d'office, répondit sournoisement Sasuke, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Naruto rougit instantanément, et répliqua sèchement :

- Mais vas te faire ! Triple connard ! JE suis toujours le gagnant !, et il s'enfuit illico-presto dans sa chambre, la fermant à double tour, se sachant suivi de près par un Sasuke rempli de défi.  
- On peut bien lui pardonner à Naruto. Après tout, ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis peu, et Sasuke lui a annoncé qu'il l'aimait depuis seize ans seulement il y a trois jours. Il y a de quoi être choqué quand on y réfléchit, dit Itachi, plutôt heureux pour eux. Mais je plains Naruto pour ce qui va suivre.

Toute la famille se regarda et explosa de rire. On entendit Naruto hurler à tout le monde de se la fermer, et qu'il serait LE dominant du couple. Bien sûr, tout le monde n'en doutait pas un seul instant ... Du coup, toute la famille re-plongea dans un gros fou rire, et on entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on venait de pousser violemment. Apparemment, Sasuke avait réussi à l'ouvrir, et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour un certain blond.

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Voilà, j'ai fait ça il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est une sorte de petit passe temps. Je continuerai à écrire des "drabbles"avec un Sasuke et un Naruto jeunes, mais ce seront donc des histoires sans chronologies. Vous pourrez aussi me proposer un thème avec lequel je me ferai un plaisir de m'amuser ;).

Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, je ne suis pas les règles du drabble, mais j'ai quand même voulu nommer cela ainsi.

Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous fasse un guide des avis sur des drabbles. Vous êtes grands ;).

Si vous avez découvert des fautes d'ortho' je suis toute ouverte.

**Sinon, vous avez un mot à me proposer pour le nouveau thème ?**

**Votre avis ?**


	2. La première rencontre

_**Hello !**_

* * *

**Personnages présents** : Sasuke, Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Minato, Itachi.

**Couples présents :** SasuNaru ; (Minato X Kushina).

**Repérage chronologique de Sasuke et Naruto :** 2 ans.

* * *

**Histoire (2) : La première rencontre**

Nous sommes aux urgences, et deux femmes sont assises sur un banc d'attente. L'une d'elles soupirait tout en caressant une tête blonde affalée sur ses genoux tandis que l'autre caressait simplement la main d'un petit brun qui paraissait éveillé, et étrangement, qui fixait depuis un moment le petit blond.

- Dîtes, entama la rousse qui caressait le blond. Quel âge a t-il ?  
- Qui ça ? Sasuke ? Et bien, deux ans. Et le votre ?  
- Mon p'tit Naruto a deux ans aussi, lui sourit-elle. Comment vous appelez-vous ?, osa t-elle.  
- Mikoto Uchiwa. Et vous ?  
- Kushina Uzumaki.

En prononçant son nom, le petit Naruto émergea de son sommeil en baillant et en étirant ses petits bras. Il se redressa en s'appuyant difficilement sur les genoux de sa mère, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

- Ça va Naruto ? , demanda Mikoto.

Le petit blond ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette voix inconnue l'interpellant. Il scruta longuement Mikoto, à la recherche d'une faille négative, mais rien de mauvais en ressortait. Il prit donc l'option de lui adresser un de ses merveilleux sourires auquel Mikoto lui répondit par l'un des siens, beaucoup moins voyant. Seulement, d'un coup, Naruto arrêta de sourire, et prit son air de défi avec des yeux taquins, en apercevant une paire d'yeux noirs le fixer impassiblement. Le blond décida donc de lui tirer la langue pour voir si ce visage, apparemment parfait, pouvait changer d'expression, mais cela ne lui valut qu'une petite tape derrière la tête.

- On ne tire pas la langue à d'autres enfants, Naruto. Ni à personne d'autres d'ailleurs, dit durement sa mère. Excuse-toi, tu veux.

Naruto re-regarda Sasuke, qui par miracle, souriait. Pris par son instinct d'enfant, ]il voulut donc lui rendre son sourire, seulement, il se résigna bien vite à considérer ce Sasuke comme « gentil » car il déchiffra un semblant de moquerie dans le sourire du brun.

- Nan, qu'il répondit en fixant Sasuke tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Pas envie.

Et ayant repéré une salle de jeux, il s'y enfuit vite fait à l'intérieur, suivi de près par les petits pas nonchalants de Sasuke, et le regard "meurtrier" de sa mère.

- Veuillez l'excuser. Il est plutôt rebelle et intrépide comme enfant, et je ne remercie pas mon homme pour être l'incarnation même de ces adjectifs. Mais c'est ce qui font leur charme à tous les deux, dit-elle pensive.

Puis elle reprit d'un air sadique tout en ayant un visage impassible :

- Surtout quand vient leur punition juste après.  
- Ahah oui, répondit d'un air crispé Mikoto. Mais dîtes, pourquoi êtes-vous aux urgences ?  
- Oh et bien, c'est mon mari justement, voyez-vous ...

_****KE*L*SN****_

_- Minato ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?!, s'écria une jeune femme rousse._

Ça c'était Kushina. Son cher mari venait en effet de pousser un cri à faire retourner les morts. Ce dernier, avant de prendre la parole, rigola nerveusement :

_- Ahah ... Et bien, ce fripon de Naruto a réussi à briser la baie vitrée je ne sais comment et -il lui montra son pied où était planté un large morceau de verre-, voilà le résultat !_

_On pouvait alors entendre une petite course irrégulière de pas qui se dirigeait vers le couple. La petite personne s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit les bouts de verres par terre, le pied de son papa, et la grimace de ce dernier. Il ouvrit dont de grands yeux et s'écria :_

_- Papa ! Pardon ! Papa,_ _désolé__ !, fit un petit blond aux yeux larmoyants._  
_- Mais comment as-tu brisé cette baie Naruto ? Et où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché moi !, dit le père,_ _assez amusé par l'air attristé de son fils, qui n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à lui répondre._

_S'en suivit donc une étreinte entre mecs, sauf qu'à une chose près, l'un d'eux n'avait que deux ans et se voyait un peu étouffé._

_- Minato ! Tu l'étrangles !, dit Kushina en lui reprenant son fils des bras. Et viens, direction les urgences._  
_- De quoi ?!, s'exclama son mari, peureux. Ah non ! Le toubib suffit. C'est juste une petit blessure. Je t'en supplie ..._  
_- Minato !, lui cria Kushina tandis qu'elle bouchait les oreilles de Naruto pour éviter qu'il pleure sous les cris. Direction les urgences ! De ce que j'ai vu, c'est plus qu'une petite blessure qu'un docteur pourrait guérir !_

_Le grand blond avala de travers, et se résigna à toute fuite possible, sachant sa femme très maline._

_- J'arrive ..., dit-il d'un ton désespéré tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture._

_****KE*L*SN****_

- Et vous ?, reprit Kushina.  
- C'est mon aîné, Itachi ...

_****KE*L*SN****_

- _Oh mon petit Itachi ! Qu'as-tu ?, dit une voix féminine._  
_- J'ai mal_ _ici, lui répondit l'enfant de sept ans en lui désignant son bras gauche._

_La femme, qui semblait être sa mère, examina son petit bras. Elle fit de gros yeux en voyant la blessure avant d'annoncer :_

_- On va aux urgences. Tu t'es vraiment bien ouvert le bras, Itachi. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?_  
_- J'ai glissé sur le vase là-bas et je me suis coupé, dit-il en désignant des bouts de verres éparpillés par terre._  
_- Bon, tu m'expliqueras mieux plus tard. Monte dans la voiture pendant que je vais chercher Sasuke._  
_- Attends Maman ! Sasuke dort, je crois._  
_- Je ne vais pas le laisser seul ici. Ton père travaille. Je vais le chercher, alors monte dans la voiture._

_Itachi acquiesça. Quelques minutes après être rentré dans la voiture, sa mère arriva et installa_ _Sasuke à l'arrière dans un siège. Puis, une fois tout le monde installé, la voiture partit, assez vite._

_****KE*L*SN****_.

- Je vois, répondit d'un sourire Kushina.  
- Et à part ça, vous habitez loin de cet endroit ?  
- Oh et bien, je dirai que c'est ...

Pendant que ses deux mamans discutaient, deux petits diablotins se faisaient face dans la salle de jeux :

- Crétin !

Ça, c'était Naruto. Apparemment, la tête de Sasuke ne lui convenait toujours pas. En effet, ce dernier ne répondait pas aux provocations de Naruto -ce qui avait le don de l'énerver-, et décidait de toujours fixer le blond sans émettre le moindre changement d'expression du visage. Naruto, lassé de devoir faire face à ce "petit chieur ", décida de jouer à empiler des cubes. Au bout d'un certain temps, il commençait à froncer les sourcils et à tirer la langue car sa petite pyramide arrivait bientôt à terme. Malheureusement pour lui, du haut de ses deux ans, Sasuke n'aimait pas être ignoré, surtout pour un jeu. Il décida donc d'embêter Naruto, en commençant par lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

- Arrête, répondit Naruto en se frottant la joue, toujours concentré dans son jeu, n'ayant pas vu le responsable du bisou.

Sasuke revint à la charge et le blond se reçut un autre bisou, cette fois-ci derrière la tête.

- Arrête !, s'énerva Naruto, ayant cette fois-ci vu le responsable. Vas-t'en !

Sous le coup de l'énervement, le blond renversa sa pyramide par maladresse. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Naruto, mais Sasuke ne voulait pas s'arrêter à de simples bisous. Appréciant beaucoup le blondinet pour ses petites plaintes et ses actes intrépides, il décida de l'enlacer dans ses petits bras -comme s'il ne voulait pas que le blond s'échappe-, et s'étala par terre, entrainant le blond avec lui.

- Lâche-moi !, s'écria Naruto.  
- Reste, ordonna le brun de sa petite voix.  
- Je veux pas !  
- Pas grave. Bonne nuit.  
- Non. Pas bonne nuit !, bouda le petit blond énervé. Lâche-moi !

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il entendit juste une respiration régulière, mais l'étreinte du brun ne se dé-serrait pas pour autant. Il décida donc d'appeler à l'aide.

- Maman ! Maaa-maan !, chouina Naruto désespérément.

La dite maman entendit son fils et fit signe à Mikoto de la suivre. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles eurent toutes les deux la même réaction :

- Trop choupinou !

Mais Naruto n'était pas de cet avis là :

- Maman ! Je l'aime pas ! Sors-le !

A cette remarque, le brun resserra inconsciemment le petit blond et enfouit encore plus son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris, et s'énerva :

- Maman ! S'il-te-plait !  
- Ah ! C'est plus joli avec le mot magique, c'est sûr, lui répondit cette dernière.

Elle s'approcha des deux petits monstres, mais au lieu de dégager Naruto, elle lui fit un bisou sur le front en lui disant sournoisement.

- Dors avec lui. C'est ta punition pour ne pas t'être excusé tout à l'heure. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à pleurer car ça ne marchera pas.

Illico presto, le blond s'exclama -boudeur tout de même- :

- Pardon Sasuke !  
- Hep, hep ! Il fallait le faire plus tôt. Allez, dors petit fripon.  
- Maman ! Non !  
- Tu es sure que ça ira ?, lui demanda Mikoto.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il s'endormira. Il est minuit passé après tout.  
- Tu as sûrement raison. Tu pourras m'indiquer où tu habites ? Sasuke sera ravi de revoir Naruto, j'en suis sure. C'est si rare qu'il se cramponne comme ça à quelque chose, sourit-elle à Kushina, apparemment heureuse, pendant qu'elles partaient.

Et sur ses belles paroles, Naruto grimaça, mais il se re-concentra de suite sur la poigne de fer qui l'entourait. Il essaya donc par tous les moyens de se défaire de son étreinte, mais en vain, puisque le brun ne relâchait aucunement son emprise. Naruto renifla de mécontentement pour la forme et essaya un peu de frapper Sasuke, seulement, cela ne fit que resserrer davantage l'étreinte de ce dernier. Le petit blond, après maintes tentatives, s'accorda à fermer les yeux juste quelques secondes. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'endormit profondément, et affreusement bien calé dans les petits bras de Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs, décrocha un petit sourire dans son sommeil. Et oui, telle fut la première rencontre entre Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Héhé, je me suis éclatée pour la rencontre de Sasuke et Naruto ! Ça vous a plus au moins ?

J'espère que j'ai bien respecter tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'âge de Sasuke et Naruto (au niveau du langage, de leur manière de réagir ...). N'ayant que 15 ans, je n'aie pas l'expérience adéquate ! xP

Je pense que le prochain drabble aura comme thème "_La Saint-Valentin_". Je me dépêche de le faire du coup -vu que c'était hier-.

PS : Je remercie **XQuelqu'une** ; **lovelessnaru-chan** et **Kawaii-Sama** pour leur avis sur le précédent drabble. Comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviewers anonymes sur mon profil (ici **Kawaii-Sama**).

**Sinon, vous avez un nouveau thème à me proposer ?**

**Votre avis ?**


	3. La Saint-Valentin

_**Hello !**_

* * *

******Personnages présents** : Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Iruka.

******Couple présent :** SasuNaru.******  
**

**************Repérage chronologique de Sasuke et Naruto :** 11 ans.******  
**

* * *

**Histoire (3) : La Saint-Valentin**

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial : c'est la Saint-Valentin. Et malheureusement pour ceux qui haïssent cette journée, elle est tombait un jeudi. Nous retrouvons donc Sasuke et Naruto, tous deux en CM2 -et d'âge respectif de onze ans-, en train de jouer dans la cour de récré' -Naruto en tous cas-.

- Allez Sasuke ! Fais pas ta tête de cochon et renvoie-moi ce ballon ! C'est nul de jouer au foot avec toi ! Si seulement j'avais pu jouer avec Kiba ou Shikamaru ... ça aurait été bien plus amusant ! Alors, tu le frappes ce ballon ?

Sasuke frappa dans ce ballon de toutes ses forces, apparemment vexé que Naruto préfère Kiba à lui. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il atterrisse en plein dans la figure de Sakura. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à afficher son mécontentement.

- Naruto ! Pauvre con ! Joue ailleurs avec ton satané ballon ! Et si tu voulais me dire que tu m'aimes, tu aurais dû le faire autrement ! De toute façon, elle se précipita sur Sasuke en lui agrippant le bras, c'est Sasuke que j'aime.

Naruto vit rouge : non seulement il se faisait accuser à tort, mais en plus, Sakura l'empêchait de jouer en le privant de son cher Sasuke.

- Oui bah, de toute façon, je t'aime plus ! Alors, rends-moi mon Sasuke ! Salope !

Sakura ouvrit grands les yeux, offusquée d'être traitée ainsi, et partit vite le dire au maître. Sasuke, lui, s'en foutait. En ce moment même, il était plus qu'heureux : Naruto venait de renier Sakura pour lui, et carrément, à cause de lui ! Il s'approcha donc à pas de loup vers Naruto -ce dernier ramassant le ballon- et l'interpella. Le blond se retourna donc.

- Quoi ? Tu vas aller le dire au maître toi aussi ? Bah vas te faire.

Sasuke ignora ses remarques et l'enlaça fortement.

- Hey oh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke ? C'est car c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui que tu es tout gentil comme ça ?

Ah oui c'est vrai ! On est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui, pensa Sasuke. Pour taquiner Naruto, il reprit son air supérieur à la Uchiwa, attrapa le menton du blond et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur la bouche du blond, mais ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis, et effrayé, le poussa assez fort.

- Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je suis pas ta copine !, s'écria Naruto -le rouge aux joues tout de même-.

- C'est Itachi qui m'a dit de faire comme ça quand on aime beaucoup quelqu'un, dit-il tout content de lui. On le refait ?

- Mais non ! Je suis juste ton ami ! A-MI ! Tu comprends, tête de perroquet ?

Sasuke tiqua sur le surnom. Il savait que Naruto faisait exprès de le provoquer pour pouvoir ainsi changer de sujet. Mais le brun ne se résigna pas et continua de le taquiner.

- Je sais qu'on est ami, tête de maïs. Tiens, mange ce chocolat, qu'il lui dit en tendant un cœur en chocolat. Ma mère me l'a donné ce matin, mais j'en veux pas.

- Tu essayes encore de me piéger ?, répondit le blond sur la défensive.

- Mais non. J'ai pas faim, et j'ai pas envie qu'il fonde.

- Bon ok. -Il ne fallait pas spécialement supplier Naruto pour qu'il mange de la nourriture- C'est trop bon ! T'en as d'autres ?

Sasuke acquiesça et lui en donna quatre autres. Naruto ne se doutait de rien mais Sasuke reprit d'un air victorieux :

- Elle m'a aussi dit de les offrir à celle que j'aime.

- Oui et ?

- Bah réfléchis.

Le bond réfléchit, et après cinq minutes de réflexion il devint tout rouge.

- Connard ! Je suis pas une fille ! Arrêtes avec tes blagues de merde ! T'es chiant !

Sasuke était hilare. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Bonne Saint-Valentin, Na-ru-to.

Le blond poussa tellement fort Sasuke qu'il en tomba sur le cul. Il ouvrit de grands yeux puis explosa de rire face à la réaction de Naruto.

- Arrête de rire ! Putain t'es chiant !

- Naruto !, s'exclama une voix masculine adulte. Répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire et ce que tu as dit à Sakura aussi !

- Oh oh … Iruka … Et bien, j'ai rien fait, lui sourit-il innocemment.

- Mais oui. Allez, finie la récré, tu rentres en classe et tu y restes jusqu'à ce que l'école soit terminée.

- Hein ?! Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est cette salo-, cette affreuse Sakura qui a commencé ! Et Sasuke est tombé tout seul ! C'est pas moi qui-

- Sasuke est tombé ?, Iruka l'aida à se relever. Ça va ?

- Oui, oui.

- Naruto ! Direction la classe ! Allez !

Ce dernier soupira et commença à s'en aller. Seulement, Sasuke ne voulait pas en rester là et lui attrapa le bras. Puis, en un éclair, il lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue suivi d'une petite léchouille pour enlever une petite tache de chocolat. Naruto re-rougit de plus belle, refit tomber Sasuke et partit à tout allure en classe en criant :

- Je déteste la Saint-Valentin !

Iruka et Sasuke rigolèrent de sa réaction. Sasuke, lui, finit la journée avec un énorme sourire gravé sur le visage. C'était si rare, qu'Iruka dû appeler ses parents pour savoir si tout allait bien. Ils lui répondirent que si Naruto était impliqué dans l'histoire, tout était adorablement normal.

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Voilà ! Le spécial Saint-Valentin est fait -avec du retard je l'avoue-. J'ai adoré faire les petites taquineries que fait Sasuke à notre blondinet.

En ce qui concerne les traditions japonaises, c'est-à-dire que le 14 février les filles offrent des chocolats aux garçons -en gros-, et le jour du White Blanc -je sais plus quel jour en mars- les garçons offrent les chocolats aux filles ; ben je l'ai pas respecté ici car je n'ai aucunement mentionné que Naruto et Sasuke vivaient au Japon. Bref, j'espère que ça n'aura gêné personne.**  
**

Je remercie **XQuelqu'une** ; **lovelessnaru-chan** et **fandunjour** pour leur avis du drabble précédent, et pour leur thème(s) proposé(s) - comme d'hab' je réponds aux reviewers anonymes sur mon profil (ici **fandunjour**)- !

Je m'adresse maintenant aux **132 visiteurs du drabble 2** qui aurez pu laisser un minimum de leur avis ! Mais j'en ai marre de m'attarder sur ça, alors merci beaucoup à ceux qui laissent et laisseront leur avis.

En ce qui concerne le prochain thème, je n'ai rien choisi de définitif, mais soyez sûrs que ce sera l'un de vos thèmes proposés ;).

**Un nouveau thème à proposer ?**

**Votre avis ?**


	4. La peur

_**Hello !**_

* * *

******Personnages présents** : Sasuke, Naruto.

******Couple présent :** SasuNaru.******  
**

**************Repérage chronologique de Sasuke et Naruto :** 12 ans.******  
**

* * *

**Histoire (4) : La peur**

Vous devez souvent vous dire « Ahah, même pas peur ! » lorsqu'une chose effrayante vous arrive. Pour ma part en tous cas, c'est malheureusement le cas. Qu'en est-il de Naruto et Sasuke à l'âge de douze ans ? Ces derniers sont en colonie, sans leurs parents donc, et ils s'amusent sur un stade. Non loin d'eux, une petite passerelle est présente, et les moniteurs leurs ont formellement interdits à tous de ne pas la traverser.

- Tu sais quoi ?, demanda un certain blond.

- Non, répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Nos moniteurs ne sont que de gros trouillards : ils voient une passerelle en vieux bois, alors ça y est, ils s'imaginent que ça va casser.

- Sûrement.

- Quoi ? T'es de leur avis toi aussi ?, se précipita Naruto. Attends ! Non ? Ne me dis pas que t'en as peur ?, se moqua t-il.

- C'est pas ça, crétin.

Naruto ignora l'insulte et commença à tourner autour de Sasuke, comme un inspecteur de film le ferait. Puis il prit un air faussement sérieux en tournant son dos à Sasuke et en se maintenant le menton :

- Je sais ! Tu crois que le pont est hanté et vu que tu es super superstitieux, tu ne veux pas y aller.

- Mais non … Ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est tout.

- De toute façon, que ça ne t'intéresse pas ou non, tu viendras le traverser avec moi ? Ce sera ce soir, pendant qu'ils dorment tous, demanda le blond surexcité.

- Si tu veux.

Après tout, il était hors de questions pour Sasuke de laisser cet idiot y aller tout seul. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver sinon.

****KE*L*SN****

Nous voilà donc au soir, avec un Naruto et un Sasuke figés devant les quelques mètres du stade les séparant de la passerelle, la pleine lune les éclairant. Naruto prit la parole avec la voix un peu tremblante :

- S-Sas'ke. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée en faite. Il fait froid pour une nuit d'été, et je suis sûr qu'il y a des monstres autour de la passerelle, dit-il peu rassuré.

- Tu te dégonfles maintenant ? C'est toi le trouillard en faite, pas les mono's, ajusta sournoisement le brun.

- Bien sûr que non !, s'écria Naruto vexé. A-Allez ! On avance !

Malgré ces belles paroles, Naruto avançait en se cachant derrière Sasuke et en agrippant ses épaules. Sasuke en roula presque des yeux : ce qu'il pouvait être désespérant ce blond parfois. Après dix bonnes minutes, ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la passerelle. Naruto, après avoir inspecté de loin, se décida à regarder de plus près ce qui entourait le petit pont, toujours avec la trouille au ventre. Soudain, il s'exclama :

- Sas'ke ! Devine quoi ? C'est juste une grande fosse ! Il y a juste une grande fosse aux alentours !, s'exclama le blond.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, oui ! Je peux donc traverser le pont sans crainte ! Et dire que les mono's en ont peur eux ...

- Fais attention quand même !

- Mais oui … C'est qu'une passerelle tu sais.

Naruto traversa donc le pont, assez doucement et plutôt lentement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il regardait partout autour de lui, toujours un peu inquiet tout de même. Puis d'un coup, il s'exclama tout content :

- Hey oh ! Sas'ke poule mouillé ! Je l'ai entièrement traversé et il ne s'est rien passé ! A toi maintenant !

- M'appelle pas comme ça, idiot. Et je n'ai dit à aucun moment que j'avais peur.

- Oui bon, tu viens ?

Il ne répondit pas mais s'avança tout de même. Il traversa lui aussi doucement et sûrement le petit pont. Une fois arrivé, Naruto s'exclama :

- Mais c'est super ! On est pas mort ! Si on le disait aux mono's, ils nous croiraient sûrement pas.

- On ne dira rien, ils nous puniraient idiot. On le garde donc pour nous comme un secret de couple.

- De couple ?, rigola Naruto. T'es bête ou quoi ? D'ami plutôt … Sinon ça fait bizarre !

Sasuke détourna les yeux et fronça les sourcils, vexé d'être ainsi rejeté par l'inconscience du blond.

- Bon allez viens, on le retraverse ? Histoire de s'amuser un peu quoi !

- Vas-y toi, je te regarde, dit le brun.

Naruto commença donc à dévaler le pont. Sasuke, désespéré par les gamineries de son « ami », voulut observer le paysage composé d'un ciel nocturne magnifique. Ce fut un bruit de craquement et un cri aigu qui le sortit de sa contemplation. Il se tourna rapidement vers le pont mais ne vit pas son crétin blond. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer et Sasuke s'avança donc précipitamment vers le début du pont. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, espérant apercevoir quelque chose, mais malgré la pleine lune, il ne voyait rien. Il jura entre ses dents et commença à l'appeler :

- Naruto ? Oï, crétin ! Naruto ! Tu m'entends bon sang ?

Il n'eut pas de réponses, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke avait réellement peur. Il descendit donc à l'aveuglette dans la fosse, tout de même guidé par quelques rayons lunaires. Arrivé pied à terre, il tata le sol et sentit quelque chose de chaud : c'était la main de Naruto. Il toucha autour encore un peu et sortit quelques bouts de bois qui recouvraient le blond. Puis, il glissa ses mains un peu partout sur Naruto à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Il ne décela rien mais savait pertinemment qu'une simple chute ne pouvait pas faire évanouir aussi facilement son blond. Soudain, Naruto bougea un peu, sûrement alarmé par les tatements de Sasuke.

- Je suis où ?, demanda t-il.

Après avoir senti une présence, il la repoussa et s'exclama :

- Hey ! Mais t'es qui toi ?!

- C'est moi, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit le brun en attrapant Naruto et en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Sas'ke ?, demanda le blond rassuré. Pourquoi tu me sers autant ?

- Tais-toi crétin. Dis-moi plutôt si t'as mal quelque part.

Naruto bouda pour la forme mais lui répondit quand même :

- Un peu à l'arrière de la tête, et ça picote à la jambe droite aussi.

Sasuke serra les dents, soudainement encore plus inquiet, et ne détachant pas son étreinte sur Naruto, il dit simplement :

- Il faut qu'on sorte de ce trou.

Sur ces paroles, Sasuke commença à escalader la fosse mais glissa bien vite et revint à son point de départ. Il essaya une deuxième fois mais ce fut le même échec. Il ré-essaya neuf fois encore mais la même chose se produisit. Il voulut le refaire une dixième fois, mais Naruto prit la parole :

- Sas'ke. Je crois que … Je crois que j'ai un peu peur en faite. Non, non. Vraiment peur je crois ! On voit rien d'ici, et je suis sûr que plusieurs monstres sont en train de nous observer en plus. Et même si on est en été, je commence à avoir froid. Et-

Il se tut et sursauta un peu lorsque Sasuke vînt le prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était le brun, il s'y blottit davantage. Il murmura qu'il avait un peu mal et pour seule réponse, Sasuke resserra un peu son étreinte.

- Je crois que c'est mort, on ne pourra pas escalader cette fosse. Il faudra dormir ici et attendre l'aube que les mono's sortent dehors. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait dû prendre nos portables et des lampes … Mais encore une fois, tu n'es qu'un crétin qui n'en fait qu'à ta tête ! Content ?

Naruto répondit en détournant les yeux, honteux et surpris par le nouveau ton de Sasuke :

- Non.

- Bien.

Il serra un peu plus fort Naruto et les coucha tous les deux par terre, son menton posé sur la tête du blond.

- Ne me refais plus peur comme ça, idiot.

Naruto, ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage, décida simplement d'hocher la tête.

- Tu ne me répondais pas, j'ai vraiment eu la frousse.

- Désolé, souffla Naruto. Mais c'est bon, ne fais pas ta mère poule, je vais bien non ?, rigola t-il.

- J'ai pas envie de rire, crétin. J'ai cru que .. Non mais t'es vraiment désespérant comme gosse !, ragea le brun.

- Je te ferai dire que t'es aussi un enfant !, répliqua Naruto en relevant sa tête coincé par le menton de l'autre.

- Oui bah je suis largement plus mature que toi, répondit Sasuke en baissant la tête de Naruto avec son menton pour ensuite le reposer. Allez dors, je te protège « des vilains gnomes » qui rodent par ici, se moqua t-il.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous regardent là. Ça fait flipper ...

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais Naruto reprit :

- T'en as pas peur toi ?

- Non.

- Chanceux.

- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je me suis retourné, que je ne t'ai pas vu, et que tu ne me répondais pas. Alors non, je ne suis pas chanceux.

Après un moment de réflexion, Naruto répondit :

- Si. Pour les gnomes.

- Si tu veux, soupira Sasuke.

Naruto se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Sasuke, et commença à trouver le sommeil. Ce dernier, lui, n'y arrivait pas et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de caresser les cheveux du blond, profitant de son sommeil. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Sasuke s'endormit finalement aussi.

****KE*L*SN****

Le lendemain, à l'aube, la colo' sortit, ainsi que les moniteurs. Ils organisèrent un jeu au stade pour se réveiller, et virent que le pont était cassé. Ils s'approchèrent donc, se penchèrent pour voir les dégâts, et constatèrent qu'ils avaient oublié deux enfants : Naruto et Sasuke, le premier étant blotti dans les bras protecteur du second. Ils leurs portèrent donc secours et vérifièrent qu'ils n'aient rien : Naruto avait une bosse au crâne et deux plaies, et Sasuke quelques égratignures. Finalement, on pourrait simplement dire qu'il y eut bien plus de peur de que de mal dans cette histoire. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Kaneko' note :** Alors voilà un p'tit drabble sur la peur ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vraiment ressenti d'ailleurs. J'avais peur d'ailleurs d'avoir mal interprété la chose ... Dites-moi si ça vous a tout de même plu. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de distrayant en faite, car quand on dit le mot "_peur_", on s'imagine tout de suite quelque chose de sombre, et de super lugubre. Je voulais sortir un peu de ce contexte, tout en gardant un minimum l'idée, et faire quelque chose de plaisant quand même (avec une petite lueur quoi). Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos avis.

En tous cas, je remercie fortement **lovelessnaru-chan** ; **xQuelqu'une** ; **Elikia** ; **miliee7** ; **fandunjour** ; **YumeCookie** et **Toya** pour m'avoir donnée leur avis ! Ils m'ont réellement fait plaisir ! Comme à chaque fois, je réponds aux reviewers anonymes sur mon profil (ici **Elikia** ; **fandunjour** ; et **Toya**).

Merci à **xQuelqu'une **qui m'a proposé le thème sur "La peur".

Pour le prochain drabble, le thème est déjà choisi, mais n'hésitais pas en me donner de nouveaux ! :)

**Vous voulez me proposer un nouveau thème ?**

**Votre avis ?**


	5. Pâques

_**Hello !**_

* * *

**Personnages présents** : Sasuke, Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Minato.

**Couples présents :** SasuNaru ; Minato X Kushina.

******Repérage chronologique de Sasuke et Naruto :** 6 ans.******  
**

* * *

**Histoire (5) : Pâques**  


Aujourd'hui, c'est Pâques. Mikoto avait eu la brillante idée d'inviter la famille Uzumaki pour l'occasion. Kushina avait alors de suite accepté, seulement Naruto n'était pas de cet avis. Pour lui, le lapin de Pâques ne passait qu'au propre jardin des enfants, et non dans le jardin des autres enfants. Alors, quand il avait appris qu'ils mangeraient chez Sasuke pour Pâques, Naruto était déconfit : Sasuke ferait fuir à coup sûr le lapin de Pâques avec son caractère de cochon. Sachant que sa mère ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, le petit blond se précipita sur son père :

- Papa ! Papa ! C'est trop nul ! Faut pas qu'on aille chez Sasuke !

Minato le regarda, perplexe, puis joua le jeu :

- Et pourquoi il ne faut pas aller chez Sasuke ?

Naruto lui attrapa la manche -pour que son père se baisse- et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Si on y va, le lapin de Pâques passera pas.

Le père fut assez surpris, puis il rigola :

- Bien sûr que si il passera, mon p'tit Naruto, qu'il lui dit en caressant ses cheveux.

Naruto grimaça et lui re-chuchota, absolument pas convaincu :

- Mais Papa ! Sasuke va le faire fuir !

Kushina, n'étant pas sourde -malgré les essais de chuchotement de son fils- s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Naruto pour lui attraper son bras et lui mettre une petite tape aux fesses. Cela fit automatiquement réagir le blond qui eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne dis pas d'aussi grosses bêtises. Même si Sasuke te taquine beaucoup, il t'aime bien. Il ne fera donc pas fuir le lapin de Pâques. Et toi, dit-elle en attrapant l'oreille de Minato, sois plus autoritaire avec ton fils.

Pour seule réponse, il lui offrit un sourire crispé tandis que Naruto boudait, les larmes aux coins des yeux, peu convaincu des arguments de sa mère à propos du brun.

****KE*L*SN****

Une fois arrivée chez les Uchiwa, la première chose que fit Naruto fut de débarquer en trombe dans la chambre de Sasuke en le pointant du doigt et en braillant d'une grimace voulue sévère :

- T'as pas intérêt à faire fuir le lapin de Pâques !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je te frappe !

Du haut de ses six ans, Sasuke explosa de rire face à la réplique du blond.

- Quoi ?, s'énerva le petit Naruto. Tu veux que je te frappe ?

Sasuke le regarda en coin, d'un sourire malicieux.

- Si tu me frappes, le Père Noël passera pas.

- Je m'en fiche, c'est Pâques !

- Tu t'en fiches ? Mon œil !

- Ben quoi ton œil ?

Le brun le regarda avec fierté, et répondit d'un air quelque peu supérieur :

- Il est pareil que l'autre ... Expression de grand, Naruto ...

- Je suis grand !

Sasuke s'avança alors vers Naruto, leva sa main jusqu'à son propre haut du crâne et fit un geste de façon à mesurer leur taille, pour ensuite conclure victorieux :

- Non je crois pas. Je te dépasse beaucoup.

- N'importe quoi !

Il prit la main de Sasuke, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et re-mesura leur taille. Puis il déclara, lui aussi victorieux :

- Tu vois, on fait la même taille. Tu me dépasses pas.

Sasuke soupira.

- Crétin … Si tu mens, les cloches ne passeront pas.

- Non, si elles passent pas, c'est entièrement de ta faute !

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas les faire fuir !

Le brun le regarda, incrédule.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ton caractère est pourri.

- C'est le tien qui est pourri. Tu vas carrément faire fuir les œufs.

Naruto gonfla les joues, fronça les sourcils, et répliqua :

- D'abord, un œuf ça court pas !

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

- Ben je le sais !

- Non t'en sais rien.

- Et toi t'en sais quoi ?

- Ben rien.

- Gros débile !, s'énerva le blond.

Ayant entendues leurs cris, Kushina et Mikoto arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke. La rousse leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, et Naruto s'écria :

- C'est Sasuke ! Il-

- On accuse pas les autres, Naruto, dit sévèrement sa mère. De plus, si tu continues à crier ainsi, les œufs en chocolat vont s'enfuir.

Naruto regarda de suite Sasuke, et devant son sourire en coin qui criait victoire, le blond fronça les sourcils et demanda à sa mère, peu convaincu :

- Mais un œuf, ça court pas ?

- Oui mais là, c'est un œuf de Pâques. Tout est possible mon grand …, répondit chaleureusement la mère de Sasuke.

- Ooh … , laissa échapper Naruto.

Puis, venant de capter le dernier mot prononcé par la mère du brun, il regarda d'une vitesse incroyable ce dernier pour ensuite s'exclamer :

- T'as vu ça ?! Elle a dit que j'étais grand !, puis il lui tira la langue.

A ce moment là, Sasuke avait bien envie de lui mordre cette langue taquine, mais il se contenta juste de la lui pincer en ajoutant :

- Idiot.

Puis le blond fronça les sourcils et voulut lui mordre les doigts, sauf que Sasuke, connaissant bien son blond, esquiva la petite attaque. Après ça, Kushina annonça avec un grand sourire que le lapin et les cloches de Pâques étaient passés. Naruto cria de joie et entraîna Sasuke avec lui en le tirant par la main.

- Tu vois que je ne les ai pas faits fuir.

Naruto, pour lui répondre, lui offrit un beau sourire tout en lui tirant la langue. Et Sasuke, toujours aussi comblé par les mignonnes pitreries du blond, lui sourit brièvement en retour.

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Voilà le petit drabble sur Pâques que je devez vous faire depuis belle lurette. Désolée. Je m'excuse aussi du peu de publication, mais examens et voyage l'obligent. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu.

Je remercie : **lovelessnaru-chan**, **YumeCookie**, **namine01**, **megane**, **Alias04**, **Miss-plume-blanche**, **Boys-Love-Yaoi** et **sylnodel** pour m'avoir donné leur avis sur le chapitre précédent ! Je réponds comme d'habitude aux reviewers anonymes sur mon profil (ici **megane**).

J'avais oublié de le préciser, mais merci à **lovelessnaru-chan **et **namine01 **pour m'avoir proposé le thème sur Pâques.**  
**

**Un thème à proposer ?**

**Votre avis ?**


End file.
